1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storm shutters for windows of buildings. It protects the interior of the building from damage from high winds and wind-borne objects. Since it will not be ripped free of the building, it also protects the exterior of the building from damage.
2. Background
Shutters are used for decoration, security, and weather protection. Recent powerful hurricanes in the southeastern United States have raised building protection as a serious issue. Shutters are often used in these and other regions to provide protection during hurricanes and other strong storms. Shutters provide light and air during a storm, while protecting the building and the occupants from airborne objects. Many coastal portions of the United States require that homes and businesses have metal storm shutters over windows to protect the interior of the buildings during extreme weather which is common to this part of the country.
There are various different types of metal shutters on the market. However, most do not allow in light or air when deployed, creating claustrophobic conditions inside the building. Others need to be put up and taken down for every storm, which is a tedious process.
The Bahama shutter is a common type of shutters which is permanently attached to a building by a hinge at the top of the window opening, and their design allows some light and air to enter the building even when closed. However, these shutters were usually made of wood, which does not satisfy most building code requirements and are not strong enough to withstand hurricane winds. The wood components cannot simply be replaced with stronger materials such as metal, as the design would be too heavy and unstable in that configuration.